warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Night
The Legion of Night is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding. This Chapter hails from the world of Outrenacht. The only fact known with any certainty about these Astartes is that the Legion of Night's combat doctrine revolves around the use of Tactical Squads that utilise the Chapter's large pool of armoured transports. These are deployed to perform surgical strikes or seize strategic points with the aid of fast-moving Razorbacks or Rhinos. Like its fellow Chapters the Angels of Fury and the Raven Guard, the Legion of Night has forged its combat doctrine around such highly mobile insurgent tactics. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Destruction of Cavlock (905.M41)' - Inquisitor Valeria had discovered the Dimensional Forge in the salt caverns of the world of Cavlock. Before she could recover this wondrous alien artefact, a daemon-infested Space Hulk crashed into the world, causing massive destruction and disgorging a horde of screaming daemons onto the planet's surface. Valeria took command of Cavlock's defence forces, and immediately summoned assistance but, disrupted by the onset of Warp Storm, the Imperial counterattack took time to gather momentum. By the time reinforcements arrived -- a demi-Brotherhood of Grey Knights, two companies of Silver Skulls and twelve regiments of Cadian Shock Troopers -- Valeria's forces had been forced to yield the snow-covered plains in favour of reinforcing the hive cities. The Imperial reinforcements took less than a day to change the fortunes of war. Acting in concert with the Silver Skulls, the Grey Knights slew many of the Greater Daemons at the head of the horde. Nevertheless, the daemons remained too numerous to defeat, and further forces were drawn to Cavlock's defence: Astra Militarum regiments from Mordia and Armageddon, Space Marines of the Legion of Night and Crimson Paladins Chapters, and even a small contingent of Aeldari from the Alaitoc Craftworld, who were doubtlessly pursuing their own goals under cover of the wider war. After weeks of unremitting campaign, the Imperial forces finally began to gain ground against the daemons. By the time Inquisitor Emil Darkhammer arrived on Cavlock, three solar months after the daemonic incursion had begun, the battle was all but won. Nonetheless, Darkhammer, a staunchly Puritan Inquisitor with a vicious distrust of all things alien, issued the Exterminatus order that reduced Cavlock to a burnt cinder. Of the billions of warriors and civilians sill alive on Cavlock at the time of the bombardment, only a few hundred escaped. One was Inquisitor Valeria, who was thrown aboard the last departing shuttle by a faithful Acolyte. Perceiving that the chief motivation behind Darkhammer's precipitate act had been the destruction of the Dimensional Forge, rather than the cessation of the daemonic incursion, she declared Darkhammer to be Excommunicate Traitoris and swore to bring him to account. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Legion of Night primarily wears black Power Armour. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard is also black. The yellow squad specialty symbol which indicates squad type (Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran) is located on the right shoulder pauldron. A large black Roman numeral, which indicates squad number, is centred on the squad specialty symbol. The colour of the shoulder pauldron trim indicates company number in accordance to the Codex Astartes - i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Legion of Night's Chapter badge is a five-pointed yellow star, centred within a larger outline of a five-pointed star, with four yellow points radiating from behind it. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Booklet Release), pg. 64 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 15 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 30, 59 es:Legión de la Noche Category:L Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding